


Somewhere in the City

by miracleboy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Long Distance Relationship, M/M, classical AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracleboy/pseuds/miracleboy
Summary: Kenma Kozume finally mets his long distance boyfriend, Akaashi Keiji





	

The train station was bustling.

People quickly rushed past Kenma, almost getting knocked over a couple times. A lady on the overhead speaker called out a bunch of numbers and a name that matched the information on Kenma's ticket. He smiled and took one last look at his phone before boarding the train.

His lock screen was of a beautiful boy – Akaashi Keiji, his mind fondly thought – playing violin; but he was more than that, being his long distance boyfriend of 8 months. Today was the day Kenma planned to go, to finally visit him for the first time.

As the train left the station, Kenma’s heart began to pound. His nervous system went haywire and his brain was moving a mile a minute. It had fully set in that Akaashi was going to be standing in front of him in only a few hours, that he would soon be close enough for Kenma to touch. His thoughts began to race, all his emotions jumbling up. 

The only thing Kenma could properly do was smile but even then he looked like a madman.   
Time flew by quicker than expected. Before he knew it, the train had stopped and his heart started racing once again. All the nervousness and joy welled up inside him causing a swarm of butterflies to flood his stomach. Kenma desperately searched out the window to find Akaashi and as if his life was like any cliché movie, he found him standing in the crowd. All the people that surrounded Akaashi were nothing but a dim light that contrasted with his beautiful glow. 

Kenma made his way down the narrow path and off the train. While he pushed through the crowd to get to his beloved, Kenma didn't pay much attention until he ran straight into Akaashi. His mind stuttered and the only thing he could think to do was hug him to see if this was all real. 

(And just as he thought, it was.)

 

“Welcome home,” Akaashi said softly, hugging him back. 

Kenma didn't bother getting a hotel room. He knew Akaashi would want him at his place and Kenma was okay with it; in fact, it was more than okay, the thought of living in the same place as Akaashi sending his heart into overdrive. 

When they arrived, all Kenma could think about how Akaashi’s apartment was small yet cozy and cute in its own way. 

“Ah, sorry for the mess. I've been more focused on the show than anything else lately,” Akaashi said as he pushed things aside and put them into respectable places. 

The place was nowhere near being a mess. Kenma’s apartment has seen worse days than here for sure. He almost had to hold back a small laugh just because this place was so neat.

As he made his way around the apartment, Kenma began to notice all the little things from their many video chats. The various paintings, bookshelves and furniture were all something familiar to him but up close felt so foreign. Although, it wouldn't be long till Kenma started feeling at home, he mused. While Kenma got acquainted, Akaashi went to put up his suitcase. When coming back, the suitcase was replaced with two thick slips of pink paper. 

"Ah, so I'm having a concert tomorrow night, but you already know that…would you like to go? It's okay if you don't-"

"I'd love to," Kenma interrupted, the gentlest of smiles on his face.

He had only seen videos of Akaashi's whole performances before. During some of their calls, Akaashi would even play for him and that's usually how Kenma fell asleep. His playing was smooth and elegant, the strings humming saccharine lullabies that no one could resist. 

The two spent the rest of their night laying together and barely separating at all. For the first time in awhile, Kenma fell asleep with ease with the presence of his soft boyfriend right by him.

The next morning was an adventure through the city. Akaashi made sure to show Kenma all his favorite places to go as well as a few tourists spots. Naturally, each one was quite and calm so Kenma fell in love with each one. His favorite was a little café just a couple blocks from the apartment. Just outside there were a couple of tables and many trees to provide a nice bit of shade. Not only that but flowers were everywhere, and you could hardly escape the scent of fresh flowers. 

“Having you here makes this place so much more special,” Akaashi says quietly, taking Kenma’s hand and eyes twinkling with earnest affection.

Kenma's face flushed a light shade of pink, but he leaned forward to show his appreciation, and Akaashi met him halfway. The kiss was short and chaste, but it was the first they've had out of the many that would soon come. Their lips parted, and the boys were red, smiling like idiots. 

As the day progressed, the sooner the concert came. After they went on their morning date, Akaashi spent the rest of his day practicing with the whole symphony. As night fell, Kenma tried to navigate his way with the directions Akaashi left. Surprisingly enough, he made it with ease.

The theater he was greeted with stood proudly in front of him, huge and elegant in its gleaming beauty. The design was much older, made of beauty decades long past, but it held a charm that made Kenma fall in love with it immediately. And in inside, the front was a ginormous stage where a plethora of chairs were placed, surrounding the attraction. He walked down the rows of the chairs until he found the row he was supposed to be in. Since he was close with Akaashi, Kenma was able to sit closer to the stage. 

(His heart fluttered.)

Moments later, the lights turned down and the stage was the only thing that could be seen. Musicians piled onto the center stage and Kenma could easily spot Akaashi. His face looked stone cold but was beautiful nonetheless. As the music played, Kenma found himself taken aback at how magnificent they all sounded.

Everything flowed together, feeling his heart thumping with every note from a violin, cello, flute, and more. Kenma never felt more proud than this moment to call Akaashi his boyfriend. Each note he played made Kenma's heart race. It felt like Akaashi was not only playing for everyone in the audience but him specifically. String after string, they all sang a sweet song just for Kenma. The concert went on for another two hours and each song was just as magnificent as the last. By the end of the show, Kenma waited outside for Akaashi, heart still beating fast to the memory of the music. When he came out, Kenma greeted him with the biggest smile. 

"T-that was amazing," He whispered.

Akaashi smirked and put an arm around Kenma. 

"I'm glad you liked it."

“Well of course I would, you worked hard for this,” Kenma replied, smile still on his face.

But the wind began to pick up out of nowhere, and Akaashi’s grip on Kenma tightened. 

“Maybe we should get home,” Akaashi suggested, pushing Kenma along the sidewalk. 

The next few days went by quickly and smoothly. In a short amount of time a routine was established and it all felt so natural to them, like they've been living together for years.

Akaashi would wake up early and make the two breakfast while Kenma slept off his gaming hangover. Kenma couldn't help bringing his DS along, but he made sure to not be on it until Akaashi was asleep. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with his boyfriend. Every single moment they spent in one another's presence was something to be cherished forever. Kenma wanted to grip onto them so tightly and not let go; he wanted to hold onto Akaashi and never let go. 

Even the lazy days they spent together were perfect; Kenma would lay between Akaashi's legs as they watched a movie or just looked out the window and talk. On the nights where the weather was forgiving, the two would curl up in a blanket while looking at the stars on Akaashi's balcony. Everything they did, they did together. 

(They both smile at the thought of living together, of having that same routine in the future.)

But things end, and as the last day arrived, Akaashi took Kenma out to see one more of his favorite places. 

They visited an older part of the city where the streets were made of stone, the buildings close together. The buildings were connected together with strings of fairy lights that hung across the gutters. Kenma looked up at Akaashi, and his face glowed.

He wished that this moment could last forever. He loved the way their hands fit together, the way the lights danced across everything they touched, how serene the surroundings were. They continued walking along the road and the street's quietness soon picked up to a dull roar from all the street performers. Akaashi stopped and turned to Kenma. 

"Hey, Kozume? What are you thinking about," Akaashi asked softly, hand squeezing Kenma’s just a little tighter.

"This very moment."

Akaashi smiled gently and leaned down to give Kenma a kiss.

(That was a lie, Kenma thought. Now, he was thinking about that kiss.)

When they got back home, they laid in bed just like the first night, Akaashi lacing an arm around Kenma's small frame. Rain began to fall slowly down from the night sky, causing the tiredness that overwhelmed the boys to increase. Between the silence and pitter patter of rain hitting the window, and the few kisses shared every so often, everything felt okay. The fact that Kenma was doomed to leave in only a couple of hours had not plagued the beautiful moment yet. 

Remembering something, Akaashi smiled and looked down at the tiny cat-like boy in his arms. He started humming softly and soon was singing a song they both held dearly to their hearts. It was always times like this when Akaashi would sing to Kenma during long, late night skype calls. Kenma snuggled closer to Akaashi's body and it was only a matter of seconds till he was out. Just before Kenma was fully asleep, he muttered out an almost incoherent "love you".

The morning couldn't have come faster. Kenma and Akaashi begrudgingly got out of bed and headed off to the station. The train station was as busy as the first day Kenma arrived, and Akaashi stood in front of him with a sad smile on his face. It had been a beautiful five days, and Kenma has never felt so much heart ache. He wanted to be selfish and drag Akaashi with him but he knew that wouldn't work, especially with how busy the two are now. 

"I'll come visit in two months after I finish my tour," He promised softly, almost as if Akaashi read Kenma's mind. 

A tear hit the floor between their feet.

No one could tell who cried the first tear, but now they were both crying, tears mixed with sadness and joy. They were going to be reunited again soon – they knew they were – and Kenma couldn't wait. Akaashi leaned down and softly kissed Kenma. 

"Go.. you don't want to miss your train."

Kenma smiled and gave his boyfriend another kiss before leaving. As he boarded the train, Kenma's phone ringed with a notification. There was a text from Akaashi himself. 

"See you soon love."

Kenma looked out the window with a smile on his face. As the train left the station, he played all of Akaashi's ensembles.

"Until next time," He thought to himself.


End file.
